Not As Planned
by twistedreality
Summary: Brock and Pikachu make up a scheme to get Ash and Misty together, but things don't go as planned. AAML. This is my first completed AAML. Read/Review!!!


Not As Planned  
  
Written by TwistedReality  
  
Ages for this fic are as follows: Ash is 12, Misty is 14, and Brock is  
16.  
  
Warning: I wrote this fic a very long time ago. I thought I had lost it  
in November or December when I was delete happy, when cleaning out my  
files. I only found this fic today in some file that it didn't belong in.  
I'm warning you all, I wasn't myself when I wrote this fic. I  
think I was possessed when I was writing. Now, that you have been warned,  
read and (hopefully) enjoy!  
  
***  
  
Ash yawned as he slowly rubbed at his tired eyes. He saw Pikachu, with  
cheeks sparkling with electricity at the corner of his eye.  
  
"I'm awake! I'm awake!" Ash said quickly, sitting up. He really wasn't  
in for another electric shock today.  
  
"Pika." the pokemon said, satisfied that Ash had woken up on his own for  
once. He had been sleeping in a little more often ever since he had won  
the Johto league.  
  
Pikachu ran towards Ash, who ran a hand between Pikachu's ears. "chaaa.."  
Pikachu said softly, after Ash was done petting it.  
  
Ash could hear the clanging of pots and pans nearby. *I guess Brock  
must be awake already* Ash figured, as he started to walk towards the  
sound.  
  
"Good morning, Brock." Ash heard Misty say cheerfully to Brock.  
  
Ash sighed inwardly. Misty certainly wasn't going to be as cheerful to  
him. *She's probably just gonna yell at me for sleeping in late,* Ash  
thought with a twinge of regret.  
  
Ash walked into the campsite, trying not to cause too much attention to  
himself so Misty would yell at him.  
  
"Good morning, Ash." Misty said with a smile.  
  
Ash looked up at her, with a small smile. "G-Good morning" Ash stuttered  
nervously.  
  
Misty didn't notice his nervousness, because she had started to feed  
togepi.  
  
"Ash?" Brock asked.  
  
Ash didn't even hear Brock. He was too busy staring at Misty.  
  
"Ash?!" Brock asked, a little louder.  
  
The other boy was still too absorbed in his own thoughts.  
  
Brock groaned. He knew what was going on when Ash acted like this. It had  
started happening very recently, and had been occurring more and more  
often. He nodded to Pikachu, who grinned devilishly.  
  
"Pika-chuuu!!" the pokemon cried, thundershocking Ash.  
  
Misty smiled at the comical sight.  
  
Ash lay on the ground, recovering from electric attack. *Man,* he groused  
to himself, *I thought I escaped that thundershock*  
  
Misty reached out a hand to help him up. "You okay, Ash?" she asked with  
a smile on her face.  
  
"Yeah..I'm..great.." Ash said, suddenly dazed by Misty's green eyes. They  
were so beautiful...  
  
"Uh..Ash..aren't you going to get up?" Misty asked, interrupting his  
thoughts. She was still holding his hand.  
  
"Get...up?" Ash asked, as if the words were from a foreign language.  
  
Now Misty was genuinely concerned. "Are you alright?" she asked, kneeling  
next to Ash.  
  
To her shock, he suddenly jumped up to his feet, "I've never been  
better!" he yelled with a new energy.  
  
Misty grinned, trying not to blush for being worried over nothing.  
Sometimes, Ash was very strange. Sometimes she thought he was kind of  
cute when he got confused like that. One time when they were eating  
dinner, Ash tried to drink a hamburger, and eat a drinking glass. The  
results weren't very pretty, but Misty thought it was cute in a weird  
way.  
  
Misty laughed to herself when she recalled the incident. She looked over  
to Ash, who was taking his breakfast of pancakes, and she started to  
blush wildly.  
  
*He's my best friend, and I can't even look at him without acting all  
stupid!* she berated herself. *I mean, here I am, giggling over something  
dumb that Ash did!*  
  
Misty sighed. Sometimes just thinking about Ash just got her all worked  
up, whether he made her really angry, or just really confused.  
  
*Maybe I should try not to think about him too much today, or talk to him  
so I can get back to normal...* Misty decided, with the hope of stopping  
all these weird feelings she was getting.  
  
***  
  
Ash looked over to Misty in confusion. She instantly looked away. He was  
tempted to call her scrawny or something, just to get her attention, but  
he decided against it.  
  
He wondered if Misty was mad at him or something. She hadn't spoken one  
word to him since Pikachu had thundershocked him this morning.  
  
*Maybe she hates me because of how stupid I acted this morning..* Ash  
thought sadly, staring at his feet.  
  
Pikachu noticed its trainer's sadness, and looked up at Ash in confusion.  
"Pika?" the pokemon asked, staring up at Ash.  
  
"I-I'm fine..." Ash lied.  
  
Misty heard Ash talking to Pikachu, and she looked towards Ash, despite  
her plan not to think about Ash too much that day.  
  
"Ash, do you know the way to Pallet?" she asked him, just to start a  
conversation.  
  
He looked up at her, silent for a moment. "uh..yeah.." he finally said.  
  
Misty knew that his idea of knowing the way was that he knew it was next  
to Viridian city. She didn't say anything like that though. She just  
smiled at him, and he smiled back.  
  
They continued walking, the brief exchange was enough to bring Ash back  
to normal.  
  
Misty just shrugged to herself. *It was a stupid plan anyway.* she  
thought with a smile.  
  
***  
  
As soon as it got dark, Ash, Misty and Brock decided to camp out at the  
path between Viridian city and Pallet town.  
  
Brock had started to cook dinner, while Ash and Misty had let out all  
their pokemon, so they could run around and play.  
  
All of the pokemon were glad to see their trainers, with the exception  
of Charizard, who unleashed flamethrower on Ash as soon as it was let  
out.  
  
Ash groaned. Sometimes Charizard could frustrate him so much.  
  
"Charizard will obey you someday." Misty said encouragingly. Ash had  
usually said that to himself after charizard had disobeyed him in battle.  
Now, Misty was the one who was being positive.  
  
"Thanks, Misty..." Ash said, feeling a strong urge to hug her. He  
suppressed that urge, on the grounds that he didn't want to get malleted  
into the sky by a very angry Misty.  
  
***  
  
After the three pokemon trainers ate dinner, and Misty had finally got  
togepi to go to sleep, with the help of Pikachu, everyone started to  
unroll their sleeping bags so they could get their own rest.  
  
Brock was the first to fall asleep as usual, followed by Ash, who had  
been more tired than usual from all of the stress he had with Misty  
ignoring him for half the day.  
  
Misty couldn't resist a quick look at Ash, before she turned in for her  
beauty sleep. She rolled over to face Ash, and she giggled when she  
realized that he was snoring softly, which she found kind of cute.  
  
After a quick look at Ash, she yawned and fell asleep as well.  
  
Pikachu opened its eyes, and smiled after witnessing this event.  
  
***  
  
Brock was the first one to wake up, as usual, but this time he woke up  
a half an hour early so he would be able to finish breakfast before Ash  
or Misty woke up.  
  
As soon as breakfast was cooking over the fire, Brock woke up Pikachu,  
trying to be careful so the pokemon wouldn't shock Ash awake.  
  
Pikachu perked up its ears when Brock shook it. "Pika?" it asked in  
confusion, wondering why Brock was waking it up.  
  
Brock shushed Pikachu, as he carried the pokemon next to the fire.  
  
"I'm sure that you've noticed that Ash seems to have shown an, *ahem*  
interest in Misty.." Brock whispered, trying to keep himself from  
laughing about how stupid Ash was acting over Misty, who didn't even  
seem to notice exactly why he was acting like a total moron.  
  
Pikachu nodded, snickering to itself. "PikaPika!" (You got that right!)  
  
"...And Misty.." Brock continued.  
  
Pikachu started to pantomime wildly, trying to show Brock what it had  
seen last night. Pikachu mimed a sleeping position, "pikapi!" it said,  
pointing to itself, indicating Ash. Then Pikachu started to gaze   
lovingly at the ground, where it had formally been in sleeping position.  
"Pikachupi!" Pikachu cried, indicating Misty.  
  
Brock smiled, understanding the meaning of Pikachu's elaborate pantomime.  
"Since it's pretty clear that neither Ash or Misty are going to tell each  
other how they feel..we are going to have to apply a little  
'intervention.'" Brock said devilishly, "and who better to help a young  
couple at love, than Brock! The love master!" Brock cried, striking a  
pose.  
  
"Pika.." (This isn't gonna be pretty) Pikachu murmured flatly,  
sweatdropping.  
  
***  
  
Brock grinned as Pikachu returned with a few flowers clutched in its  
paws.  
  
"These will be perfect!" Brock exclaimed, wrapping them in a ribbon. He  
couldn't wait to see his plan in action.  
  
"Pikapikachu?" (Are you sure this is going to work?) Pikachu asked  
skeptically.  
  
Brock nodded to Pikachu, all confidence. "Of course it'll work. I'm an  
expert." Brock reminded Pikachu for the fifth time that morning.  
  
"Pikachupika.." (That's what I'm afraid of)  
  
Brock ignored Pikachu as he walked over to where Ash and Misty were  
sleeping. He crept as quietly as he could towards Misty's sleeping bag,  
only stopping once when she turned over. He sighed in relief, and he  
continued on, until he was close enough to place the flowers next to the  
sleeping Misty.  
  
***  
  
Ash's eyes twitched as he slowly rolled over on his side, so that he was  
facing Misty. His eyes were only slightly open as he tried to get used to  
the sudden light.  
  
He moaned so softly that it was almost inaudible. He really regretted  
staying up late last night, even though he was more tired than usual.  
  
Ash could dimly hear footsteps, coming closer, but he was still too tired  
to open his eyes more than they already were.  
  
After a second, Ash was finally able to see that it was Brock. Brock  
kneeled down next to Misty's sleeping bag, and he placed a bouquet of  
flowers next to her.  
  
Ash shuddered unconsciously as Brock smiled at Misty and walked back to  
the fire.  
  
Ash clenched his fists tightly, as he lay down, fuming and sulking at the  
same time. Ash knew that it was unreasonable to be mad at Brock for  
hitting on Misty when Ash and Misty weren't even going out. Ash also knew  
that Brock didn't even know that Ash liked Misty. Brock had every right  
to give her flowers.  
  
However, this logic didn't stop Ash from wanting to give Brock a good  
punch to the face.  
  
Suddenly an idea came to Ash's head as he decided that there could be a  
way that Misty would never see the flowers.  
  
Ash got up from his sleeping bag as he started to reach to the flowers,  
so Misty wouldn't get them, but he felt a twinge of guilt when he   
suddenly halted.  
  
He couldn't do it. He had to let Misty decide for herself whether or not  
she liked Brock. Besides, Brock would probably tell her later, and she  
would probably hate Ash for taking the flowers.  
  
Ash sighed as he walked away from the camp, crying silently.  
  
***  
  
Misty yawned as she woke up. She instantly blushed when she remembered  
the dreams that she had that night. Misty picked up togepi, and started  
to cradle it, when she noticed a bouquet of flowers on the ground.  
  
Misty gasped softly as she picked it up. The flowers were fresh and they  
seemed freshly picked. She looked over to Ash's empty sleeping bag and  
she grinned.  
  
*Oh..Ash..* she thought dreamily, happy that Ash could be so romantic.  
  
Brock watched her from behind a tree as he gave a thumbs up to Pikachu  
who looked surprised that the plan seemed to be working.  
  
Misty ran out of her sleeping bag, nearly dropping Togepi in her  
excitement, as she danced around happily, holding the flowers. Misty  
had completely forgotten herself for a moment as she spun around happily.  
She didn't even notice Brock or Pikachu watching her display of euphoria.  
  
***  
  
Ash didn't return to the campsite two hours later. He didn't really say  
much when he showed up to eat some of the bread that he had in his  
backpack, since he had missed breakfast.  
  
When Misty first saw Ash return back to the camp site, she smiled widely,  
as she picked up her bouquet of flowers. "Hey, Ash.." she said softly,  
"Uh..can we talk..?"  
  
*Oh no..this is it. This is when she tells me that she and Brock are..*  
  
Misty interrupted Ash's thoughts as she lightly tugged on Ash's arm.  
"Ash..?" she prompted.  
  
"Uh...sure.." Ash said with nervousness in his voice.  
  
Misty pulled him a little bit away from the camp until they got to a  
small clearing.  
  
"Ash.." Misty began, holding Ash's hand. "Thank you for the flowers.  
That's so sweet of you."  
  
Ash cringed. This was worse than he thought." I...I.." Ash stuttered.  
  
Misty didn't quite hear him. Ash was speaking too softly to be audible.  
"I..just wanted to tell you...that..I love you too..." Misty whispered,  
looking deeply into Ash's eyes.  
  
Ash looked away. "I...I..I didn't.."  
  
"W-What..?" Misty gasped.  
  
Ash didn't want to continue, but he had to. "Brock gave you the flowers."  
  
Misty stared at Ash with embarrassment and grief written on her features.  
"Then..I..and..you..?" Misty stared at the flowers and flung them to the  
ground, crying. "I'm sorry Ash..." she whimpered. *I can't believe I made  
such an idiot out of myself in front of Ash!* Misty thought in anger and  
frustration. She started to cry from all the embarrassment she felt.  
  
Misty was about to run away, when Ash turned her around, and stared into  
her eyes, trying to bring up his courage. "I..I..love you too.." Ash  
said quietly, his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
There was a horrifying moment of silence that made Ash almost regret  
telling Misty how he felt.  
  
The regret only lasted for a moment before he was nearly tackled by an  
overjoyed Misty.  
  
After Misty stopped hugging him, Ash and Misty stared into each other's  
eyes for a moment. They're faces started to move closer...  
  
"Alright, Pikachu! It worked!!" Brock cried happily from behind a  
nearby tree.  
  
Ash and Misty turned around to see Brock dancing around happily. (Pikachu  
was smart enough to stay hidden) Ash and Misty stared at Brock for a  
second in confusion.  
  
Misty was the first one to understand what had just conspired. Ash took  
a little longer...okay, a lot longer. Misty had to whisper it to him.  
  
Ash and Misty smiled gratefully, but Ash was suddenly worried. "Uh...  
where's Pikachu?" Ash asked nervously.  
  
"Pikapi!" cried a voice from behind the tree, as Pikachu leapt into  
Ash's arms.  
  
Misty grinned knowingly. "My guess is that Pikachu was involved." she  
said, petting Pikachu behind the ears, just the way it liked.  
  
"Well, I guess you do know more about romance than I thought.." Misty  
admitted.  
  
"I AM Brock, the love Master!" Brock proclaimed.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped at this comment, but they said nothing. They were  
grateful enough to allow Brock some grandeur.  
  
Misty turned Ash towards her, giving him an expectant look.  
  
Ash wasn't the type to understand indirect signals. He just stared at her  
in confusion for one whole minute.  
  
Misty sighed in impatience, before she finally exclaimed, "Kiss me, you  
fool!"  
  
Ash was startled, before he finally blushed. "Oh yeah, the kiss..."  
  
Ash and Misty were easily able to block out the "ooh"s and "ah"s that  
Brock and Pikachu emitted, as their lips finally met.  
  
"Pika...pickachu.." (Okay..it worked.) Pikachu admitted to Brock in a  
whisper.  
  
This time, Brock was able to understand what Pikachu was saying. "Yeah,  
but not as planned..."  
  
THE END  
  
A/N. Read...Review... Go crazy. Uh..wait..don't go crazy. Ugh! Bad! Bad!  
Bad! Well, I got this story out of my system. Now, I won't have to go  
crazy...  
  
Um..if you enjoyed this story..great...that makes me happy.  



End file.
